Sad Beautiful Tragic
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Dosa. Perasaan itu hanyalah gumpalan dosa yang selama ini Sasuke pendam. Tapi apalah daya yang ia punya jika seluruh kehidupannya sudah bergantung sepenuhnya pada kasih sayang kakaknya? Jika perasaan itu dicabut secara paksa, bukan hanya perasaan itu yang hancur, tapi juga seluruh kehidupan Sasuke akan berakhir.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC (especially Hinata), and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Sad beautiful Targic (song): Taylor Swift

But this fict is mine

Pemeran Utama :

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga (Uchiha) Hinata

Please Enjoy..

 **Sad Beautiful Tragic**

" _Sasuke… jangan menangis._ Onee-chan _ada disini bersama denganmu."_

Kata-kata penuh perlindungan itu tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi yang lagi-lagi kelabu, membuat Uchiha Sasuke enggan sekali untuk keluar dari balik selimut dan menapaki dunia. Jika pagi sudah dimulai dengan sekelabu ini, Sasuke sudah urung untuk melakukan aktivitas dengan semangat. Paling enak jika turun hujan lebat, pintu rumah dan jendela terkunci rapat, sementara Sasuke duduk di balik jendela sambil menyesap teh hangat dan biscuit seraya memandangi hujan yang turun.

Melankolis, tapi biarlah, semua orang memiliki hobi masing-masing.

Lagipula hari ini merupakan hari pertama libur semester! Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan kau bangun siang, balas dendam karena selama enam bulan penuh kau harus bangun pagi dan mengemban kewabijan sebagai murid, apalagi libur semester ini Sasuke sudah akan duduk di bangku SMA.

Rencana awal Sasuke memang seperti itu, tapi semakin ia bergelung, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat sesak, seolah ada yang menindih paru-parunya hingga pecah. Oke, sedikit berlebihan, tapi sekali lagi, biarlah, karena Sasuke memang orang yang seperti itu.

"Uggh…" erangnya ditengah-tengah usaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tindihan yang tidak manusiawi ini. Siapapun pelakunya, apa ia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke itu baru saja menjadi remaja yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan! Bagaimana kalau ia kehabisan napas dan tidak bisa tumbuh seperti lelaki normal? Atau karena kehabisan napas dan oksigen tidak sampai ke otaknya itu akan menurunkan kadar kejeniusannya? Bagaimana jika itu semua sampai terjadi? Dalam mimpi sekalipun Sasuke tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi. Sebagai Uchiha tidak layak jika IQ-nya menurun barang 0.000001 sekalipun.

"Berat…" gumamnya tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi, ketika ia merasa hembusan napas kuat di telinganya yang sensitive. Seluruh tubuh Sasuke dibuat bergetar jadinya. Merinding, geli dan tidak nyaman. Ia bergidik dan menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menutupi kuping kiri yang menjadi sasaran.

"Ayo bangun, Sasuke- _kun_ ~" bisik sebuah suara yang selalu datang di setiap mimpi-mimpinya. Suara cerah seseorang yang selalu didendangkan hatinya kala ia sedang jenuh. Kini suara itu terdengar jelas dan sangat dekat, membuat Sasuke berimajinasi seolah ia sedang berada di saja membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri.

"Duh, senyum-senyum sendiri… Kau sedang bermimpi indah ya, Sasuke- _kun_ ~" bisik suara indah itu lagi. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa suara itu sangat dekat dan punya mata, sehingga bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum jika mengingatnya.

Tunggu.

Suara. Punya. Mata?

Sangat cepat, ketika Sasuke membuka matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh matanya adalah suguhan bra cup E yang berenda dan tampak sesak, sehingga gumpalan daging di sekitar dada itu tampak tumpah dan menggembung, karena bra itu tak mencangkupi seluruh payudara mulus itu. Bahkan jarak hidung Sasuke dengan gumpalan daging itu tidak sampai satu centi.

Entah apa yang Tuhan pikirkan, tapi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Sasuke sesaat setelah bangun tidur sungguhlah fantastic! Jika ia menceritakannya pada Suigetsu, pasti teman mesumnya itu dengan senang hati bertukar tempat dengan Sasuke untuk memandangi dada indah yang kini tersuguh di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau mau memandangi dadaku? Haram Nak," tegur suara itu, membuat Sasuke tersentak, antara malu karena ketahuan memandangi dada dihadapannya, kesal karea tuduhan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar dan gemas karena lagi-lagi orang itu selalu punya cara untuk membuat Sasuke keki.

"Kalau begitu… bangunkan aku dengan cara yang biasa saja!" seru Sasuke, sambil beringsut bangun, sementara orang tadi masih terus duduk di atas Sasuke.

 _Damn!_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Maaf, tapi jika aku membangunkanmu dengan cara biasa, kau tidak akan bangun," katanya sambil terkekeh singkat.

Sasuke menatapnya sengit, "Tapi banyak cara untuk membangunkan orang daripada menidihnya 'kan, _Onee-chan_?" tanyanya sambil menatap kakak perempuan yang sedang duduk di atas tubuhnya.

Uchiha Hinata.

Rambut biru tua panjang yang ia ikat longgar, beberapa helainya jatuh dibahunya. Ia memakai baju kaos berkerah rendah yang pas ditubuhnya yang sintal dan celana pendek yang menampilkan seluruh kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa noda dan seputih susu itu. Kelerengnya yang berwarna abu-abu transparan, menatap Sasuke jenaka, tatapan yang selalu kakaknya tujukan padanya ketika bersama Sasuke.

Tatapan yang Sasuke sukai juga disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke sangat benci.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Secepat sambaran kilat, melihat senyum singkat Hinata saja sudah mampu membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup tidak karuan. Ayolah, ini masih pagi, Sasuke tidak ingin tindakan macam-macam yang memancing akal sehatnya keluar dari otaknya.

"Menyingkirlah _Onee-chan_ , kau itu berat sekali," geram Sasuk sengit. Sekilas ia melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Hinata, tapi pandangan itu terganti menjadi tatapan kesal. Sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala jenius Sasuke.

"Begitu sambutanmu pada _Onee-chan_ -mu, hah? Tidak sopan!" katanya sewot. Pipinya menggembung ketika ia marah, membuat Sasuke mati-matian untuk tidak menciumi pipi merona kakaknya.

" _Ittai_ …" ringis Sasuke. Hinata menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo turun sarapan," kata Hinata sambil turun dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya seraya mengawasi Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya.

"Memang _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ belum berangkat kerja?" tanyanya sambil membereskan tempat tidur.

"Sudah dari tadi. Tapi aku tidak mau sarapan sendirian. Temani _Onee-chan_ -mu ini sarapan ya," kata Hinata sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan pemuda yang baru saja akil balig itu harus bisa menata kembali hatinya.

Sungguh, ini masih terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cinta, terutama pada kakakmu sendiri.

.

.

.

Yang terdengar adalah dentingan alat-alat makan yang seirama. Dari empat orang yang berada di meja makan malam itu, tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Bukannya takut atau apa, hanya saja sudah menjadi aturan tidak tertulis di keluarga Uchiha bahwa di meja makan tidak boleh banyak suara.

Tapi malam itu, perjanjian tidak tertulis dilanggar oleh para Uchiha. Tampaknya malam itu mereka ingin sekali berbincang-bincang antar keluarga, menanyakan kesibukan masing-masing.

"…begitulah, karena aku mendapat promosi mulai minggu depan aku akan memulai kerja di perusahaan Toyot* kantor pusat," cerita Hinata. Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum sumingrah mendengarnya, sementara Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Meski hanya seperti itu ekspresi mereka, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya sangat bangga pada Uchiha sulung ini.

Sasuk sendiri bangga mengakui bahwa Uchiha Hinata kakaknya. Ia merupakan lulusan terbaik selama SMA dan menjadi mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi setiap ujian di Fakultasnya. Kini ia mendapat promosi di salah satu perusahaan besar di Jepang. (Hinata merupakan salah satu mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Mesin, satu-satunya wanita yang berada di fakultasnya dan satu-satunya yang paling terampil diantara yang lain).

" _Omedetou_ ," kata Mikoto bangga. "Tapi, bukankah itu berarti kau harus segera kembali ke Tokyo? Padahal kau baru saja pulang," keluh Mikoto sedih.

Hinata tersenyum dan menatap Ibunya, "Aku akan kembali lusa besok. Lagipula, bukankah katanya Sasuke juga akan pindah ke Tokyo?" tanya Hinata, melirik Sasuke yang tidak mengerti.

Pindah? Kapan? Ia tidak mendengar apapun soal pindah.

"Pindah? Kita akan pindah rumah?" tanya Sasuke polos, menatap kedua orangtuanya yang tampaknya baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh tidak, kita tidak pindah kemana-mana. Yang akan pindah itu kau, Sasuke," kata Ibunya.

"Ha?"

"Kami lupa memberitahumu, tapi mulai Upacara Pembukaan SMA kau akan tinggal dengan kakakmu di Tokyo," kata Ibunya, memberi berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Sasuke.

Hampir saja ia menyemburkan seluruh makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya keluar begitu saja, tapi untungnya ia bisa menahan diri. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan mendapat 'teguran' dari Ayahnya.

"…Oh?" hanya itu respon Sasuke, membuat Hinata menyikutnya gemas.

"'Oh?' hanya itu reaksimu? Apa kau tidak senang tinggal berdua denganku di Tokyo?" tanya Hinata, menatap tajam Sasuke dengan mata abu-abu transparannya. Sasuke melirik hal-hal lain selain Hinata dengan canggung.

'Tidak senang'? Jangan bercanda! Tentu saja Sasuke sangat senang! Sudah lama ia memimpikan bahwa suatu saat nanti ia dan Hinata akan tinggal berdua di kota besar, dan sekarang harapannya terkabul. Tapi, bukankah dengan ia tinggal berdua dengan Hinata malah mempersulitnya? Pasti akan semakin susah mengenyahkan perasaan asing yang hinggap di hatinya setiap ia bersama kakaknya.

Misalnya saja sekarang, hanya karena makan duduk bersebelahan dan berkali-kali tanpa sengaja sikut mereka bertemu lembut, Sasuke sudah berasa hatinya berdesir cepat dan perutnya bergolak. Ia ingin bertanya pada Ibunya, apa itu merupakan reaksi wajar jika seorang adik laki-laki merasakan hal seperti itu pada kakak perempuannya, tapi ia urungkan. Toh, meski tidak ditanyapun ia sudah tahu dan paham dengan jawabannya.

Hinata mendengus mendapati pandangan Sasuke yang dialihkan, "Harusnya kau senang bisa tinggal berdua dengan gadis cantik sepertiku," ujar Hinata narsis, membuat Sasuke melakukan gerakan pura-pura muntah dengan tangan seolah mencekik lehernya sendiri. Hinata dibuat gemas dan menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa senangmu barang sedikit saja, jangan memasang wajah datar yang menyebalkan itu," katanya.

Sasuke mendengus, kakak perempuannya itu memang suka menjadikan kepala Sasuke sebagai sasaran jitakan. Entah bermaksud menghilangkan kejeniusan Sasuke atau apa tapi Hinata memang suka.

" _Ittai_ …" ringisnya pelan.

"Lusa besok kau akan ikut Hinata ke Tokyo, membawa beberapa barangmu. Sisanya akan dikirim lewat jasa pengantar paket," jelas Ayahnya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Jadi… mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang, _Onee-chan_ ," kata Sasuke datar, membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk jitakan Hinata lagi.

" _Ittai_ … kenapa menjitakku?" protes Sasuke.

"Kenapa bersikap formal seperti itu kepadaku? Apartment-ku juga merupakan apartment-mu. Aish, kau ini tidak bisa mengekspresikan emosimu ya?" ujar Hinata gemas. Gimana tidak gemas, jika adik laki-lakimu bersikap seolah akan tinggal di rumah orang lain. Padahal, Hinata 'kan kakaknya, kenapa harus formal seperti itu? Hinata sendiri senang bisa tinggal bersama adiknya. Setidaknya ia bisa menyuruh Sasuk untuk menjaga apartment sementara ia pulang larut malam atau sekedar membeli makan malam, daripada Hinata harus keluar lagi malam-malam? Praktis bukan?

Sebagai balasan, Sasuke mendengus.

 _Sungguh_ , ia membatin, kehidupannya mulai dari sekararang akan sangat berat dan penuh cobaan.

.

.

.

Mempunyai kakak perempuan cantik dengan badan sintal itu sungguhlah merupakan sebuah dosa. _Dosa lahir dan batin_ , gerutu Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Rasanya setiap hari selama hidup bersama Hinata kekuatan iman Sasuke seolah diuji oleh Tuhan. Seolah ingin tahu, sampai mana Sasuke bisa menahan diri untuk terus berpaling dari kakaknya yang begitu dekat dan menggoda. Sasuke bahkan sampai takut hanya untuk sekedar tidur, karena biasanya nyaris semua mimpinya selalu ada Hinata.

Hebat, sekarang bahkan Hinata sudah sepenuhnya mendominasi kehidupan Sasuke, secara nyata maupun mimpi. Pupus sudah harapan Sasuke untuk mengenyahkan perasaan dosa itu dari hatinya, karena bukannya berkurang, setiap hari rasanya desiran itu semakin kuat di dalam diri Sasuke. Sebenarnya Tuhan itu sedang mengutuknya, mengujinya, atau sedang mempermainkannya?

Dan, setiap pagi hari ketika ia membuka mata, doanya selalu sama. _Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah imanku hari ini._

Pagi itu Sasuke sudah rapi dengan seragam SMA-nya dan sedang menyantap roti bakar, ketika Hinata baru saja bangun tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sekali melihat Hinata keluar, Sasuke nyaris tersedak oleh susu _plain_ yang ia sedang teguk.

Tanktop berwarna putih yang pendek dan pas di tubuhnya, serta… tunggu, apa Hinata memang hanya memakai celana dalam saja? Warna hitam pula. Uchiha Hinata menguap sambil berjalan santai ke meja makan.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke. Seperti biasa, kau rajin bangun," katanya sambil duduk di depan Sasuke. Dari depan, Sasuke mampu melihat bra hitam berenda yang dipakai Hinata. Belahannya sangat menggoda, membuat Sasuke berencana pergi ke kuil sesaat setelah ia berangkat sekolah nanti. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikir kotor tentang kakaknya sendiri.

 _Sadar Sasuke! Ia ini kakakmu!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

Dengan seluruh tenaganya, Sasuke berhasil mengalihkan iris kelamnya ke roti bakar yang tampak tidak sedap lagi di hadapan Sasuke. Mati-matian ia menjaga agar matanya tidak mendongak dan menatap Hinata yang tampak sangat menggoda dihadapannya. Saking fokusnya menjaga iman, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Hinata memanggilnya, sampai perempuan itu memencet hidung Sasuke gemas.

" _Ithhaaii_! Aha-ahaan sih?" serunya dengan suara sengau. Hidungnya terasa perih dan panas, ia tidak menyangka bahwa cubitan Hinata juga sesakit jitakannya. "Kenapa aku dicubit?" protesnya.

Kedua tangan Hinata bersidekap di dadanya, membuat dadanya sedikit terangkat. Sasuke menyesal ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu," katanya bingung. Ia merasa belakangan ini Sasuke seperti kebanyakan melamun dan seolah sedang berpikir keras. Apa adiknya punya masalah? Tapi, setahu Hinata, Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang mencari masalah.

"Hn?"

Hinata menghela napas, mendapat respon pasif dari adiknya. "Aku bertanya, apa hari ini kau ada bimbel?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bimbelku setiap hari Senin dan Kamis," jawabnya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, bagaimana jika malam ini kita makan di luar? Aku tahu restoran enak yang baru dibuka," tawar Hinata.

Biasanya Sasuke senang jika makan di luar, tapi ia tidak langsung menjawab. Makan di luar bersama Hinata artinya ia akan menjadi semakin dekat dengan kakaknya, dan perasaannya malah akan semakin kuat. Tapi dilain sisi, ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya, karena ia tahu, suatu saat nanti ia juga harus melepaskan kakaknya, dan menempuh hidup masing-masing.

"Aku… entahlah," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Entahlah _Onee-chan_ , aku tidak tahu. Hari ini aku harus belajar untuk ulangan Fisika besok," alasannya.

Hinata bertopang dagu. "Hmm, apa boleh buat kalau begitu."

Dan Sasuke semakin mengutuki perasaannya.

.

.

.

Malam badai tidak pernah menjadi favorite dari Uchiha Hinata. Sedari dulu, ia takut sekali dengan guntur dan petir. Biasanya ia akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar kedua orangtuanya dan tidur diantara mereka berdua. Rasanya menenangkan dan hangat. Seolah Hinata sudah diselimuti oleh jutaan pelukan yang membuatnya tidak takut lagi pada apapun.

Tapi seiring ia dewasa, setelah ia tidak bisa lagi menyelinap ke kamar orangtuanya, yang ia bisa lakukan setiap malam badai dimana petir saling bersahut-sahutan hanyalah meredam suara petir itu dengan bantal empuknya. Oh, atau terkadang, ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar adik laki-lakinya dan tertidur bersamanya hingga pagi cerah membangunkan mereka berdua.

Biasanya Sasuke senang-senang saja jika kakak perempuannya menginap di kamarnya. Kebiasan mereka sewaktu kecil ketika Hinata menginap di kamar Sasuke, kakak perempuannya akan menyelinapkan beberapa makanan manis yang sebenarnya sangat dilarang oleh Mikoto dan mereka akan memakan makanan manis tersebut di bawah selimut. Alasannnya karena Hinata takut badai dan makanan manis bisa menghilangkan rasa takut Hinata.

Yang Hinata selama ini ingat, selama ia ingin menginap di kamar adiknya, adiknya pasti akan selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum sumingrah dan sebuah pelukan kecil yang hangat, bukannya seperti sekarang, tatapan dingin dan terkesan mengganggu. Jujur saja, meski Hinata tidak pernah mengungkapkannya secara gamblang pada Sasuke, sebenarnya ia sedikit sakit hati pada sikap Sasuke yang belakangan ini dingin. Hinata itu 'kan kakaknya Sasuke, seharusnya Sasuke bisa lebih santai dan terbuka pada Hinata 'kan? Hinata saja sudah berusah terbuka dan tetap akrab pada Sasuke.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Sasuke, lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya. Hinata lagi-lagi harus meredam sedikit rasa sakit hati mendapati pertanyaan Sasuke yang dingin.

"Duh, kenapa kau kasar sekali sih pada kakakmu?" tanya Hinata, sedikit gemas, sedkit kesal pada tingkah laku Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan dalam sekali pelukan, ia menggencet Sasuke sambil mencubitinya. "Kau ini semakin lama semakin kasar saja ya padaku. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" tanyanya gemas sambil terus mencubiti Sasuke yang semakin lama cubitannya semakin sakit.

" _Ittai_! _Onee-chan_ lepaskan," seru Sasuke sambil memberontak. Tak berselang lama ia berhasil keluar dari peluan maut Hinata dan cubitannya yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa yang _Onee-chan_ lakukan?" tanyanya sedikit lebih kasar. Wajahnya merah, antara karena cubitan atau karena pelukan Hinata, ia tidak tahu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kemana saja asal bukan kearah kakak perempuannya yang saat ini hanya memakai gaun tidur yang tipis, sehingga terlihat dengan jelas oleh Sasuke dalaman berwarna abu-abu yang Hinata kenakan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku hanya ingin tidur disini saja kok," jawab Hinata, tidak mengerti tingkah aneh dari adiknya sendiri. Dengan santai, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Sasuke sambil mengamati adiknya yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk belajar.

" _Onee-chan_? Kenapa?" tanyanya, menahan umpatan.

"Memangnya apa salahnya jika sesekali aku ingin tidur di kamar adikku? Dulu kita terbiasa menginap di kamar satu sama lain," jelas Hinata.

 _Salah. Yang salah adalah perasaanku padamu yang kian lama kian besar_.

"Tapi itu dulu. Seharusnya _Onee-chan_ malu tidur berdua denganku," jelas Sasuke, kembali berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya kemana saja asal bukan ke tubuh Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap, "Lho, kenapa? Kita kakak beradik kok. Apa yang membuatmu–OH! Jangan-jangan kau malu ya, Sasuke? Yah, siapapun akan malu jika ada wanita cantik memintanya tidur bersama," jelas Hinata, semakin membuat Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pkiran kakaknya.

Kenapa kakaknya bisa dengan santai mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tidakkah ia mengerti bagaimana saat ini Sasuke sedang mati-matian tidak langsung mengunci seluruh tubuh Hinata di bawah kendalinya? Apalagi Hinata seperti sudah sangat siap dengan gaun tidur super tipis itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal ambigu itu," gerutu Sasuke.

Petir menyambar lagi, membuat malam badai itu sedikit terang barang hanya sepersekian detik, tapi mampu membuat Hinata berjengit sangat kuat dan mata melebar ketakutan. Sasuke menyadarinya dan kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa bahwa kakak perempuan yang sangat ia cintai itu takut dengan badai? Astaga, sepertinya perasaannya itu sudah membuatnya melupakan hal-hal nostalgia yang manis dengan kakaknya.

Hinata menunduk, mengcengkram kuat seprai Sasuke, berusaha tidak menangis dan bergetar. Melihat kakaknya yang tampak sangat ketakutan, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi mengusirnya dari kamar pribadinya. Ia juga menahan kuat dorongan perasaan untuk merengkuh sosok Hinata dalam pelukan yang kuat dan menenangkan.

"Baiklah. _Onee-chan_ boleh tidur disini," katanya pada akhirnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan iris abu-abu transparannya menatap lurus ke dalam iris kelam milik Sasuke. Sangat kontras, seperti monokrome. Abu-abu transparan milik Hinata berkilat, seperti anak anjing yang dibuang dan akhirnya ada yang mau mengadopsi dan memberinya susu. Ekspresi yang sangat polos. Sangat natural. Sangat Sasuke sukai dari sisi lain dari kakaknya namun juga Sasuke ingin lupakan.

"Sasuke…" Hinata memanggil namanya, penuh rasa terima kasih.

Sasuke mendengus. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," gerutunya. _Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu._

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke," ujar Hinata senang, melompat dari pinggir tempat tidur Sasuke dan memeluk erat adik yang paling ia sayangi itu. Tanpa sadar membenamkan seluruh wajah Sasuke di dadanya yang terasa sangat dingin di kulit Sasuke. Wangi lavender dan membuat Sasuke mabuk kepayang.

Tapi ia segera sadar dan melepaskan pelukan itu terlalu kuat. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju buku sejarah yang sedang terbuka di meja belajarnya. Lagi-lagi hanya karena sentuhan kakaknya Sasuke hampir hilang control.

"Kau membuatku sesak napas," gerutunya, mencari-cari alasan agar bisa marah.

Hinata tertawa, "Kau tidak perlu sesinis itu padaku Sasuke," kata Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah menuju tempat tidur Sasuke dan tak berselang lama, ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama, Sasuke tidak beranjak dari meja belajarnya? Satu jam? Dua jam? Ia tidak mampu lagi menghitung waktu yang terbuang antara dirinya dan kakak perempuannya. Badai sudah berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Sasuke masih juga belum membangunkan Hinata ke dalam kamarnya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi ia juga sedikit tidak rela. Mengamati paras menawan kakaknya dari jarak sedekat ini membuat jantung Sasuke semain berdetak gila-gilaan.

Sial! Wajah Uchiha Hinata memang sangat menawan. Putih bersih tanpa noda ataupun jerawat. Alis yang tebal dan panjang, kelopak mata yang indah bagai bunga yang hampir mekar, bulu mata panjang yang lentik, hidung mancung, dagu lancip dan bibir tipis yang berwarna kemerahan, seperti orang yang baru saja menyudahi sebuah ciuman panjang yang panas. Apalagi ketika Hinata tertidur, bibir itu sedikit terbuka, membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah berkali-kali dan tidak melakukan hal gila seperti mencium kakaknya.

Diantara semua itu, yang paling membuat Sasuke paling tidak habis pikir dengan Hinata adalah… cara tidur Hinata yang sangat blingsatan. Tidak sampai satu jam pulas di kasur Sasuke, tapi posisi tidur Hinata sudah kemana-mana, membuat Sasuke harus menahan lirikan-lirikan yang menggugah selera. Bagian bawah gaun tidurnya terdikit tersingkap, menampilkan paha putih mulus tanpa cacat, kedua tangannya berada di samping kepala, membuat bagian dada Hinata tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Sasuke sering berpikir, bagaimana jika bukan dia yang berada satu ruangan dengan kakaknya? Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kakaknya jika bukan ia yang bersama dengan kakaknya yang selalu tidur blingsatan.

Memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut, Sasuke benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan di kamarnya. Semakin lama ia memandangi Hinata, semakin gila jadinya. Ia harus membangunkan kakaknya dan menendangnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan bertekad kuat seperti itu, ia beranjak bangun dari meja belajarnya dan menuju tempat tidur, dimana Hinata masih lelap tertidur. Ia berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur, mengamati kakaknya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mendengar tiap hembusan napas Hinata yang hangat, seolah menggelitiknya sampai sumsum tulang belakang.

"Oi, bangun," katanya sambil mengguncang-guncang tangan kakaknya. Tapi yang didapat oleh Sasuke hanya sebuah dengkuran halus, tanda Hinata tidur semakin lelap. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati, ini akan sangat membuat imannya kembali teruji.

Setelah berkali-kali membangunkan kakaknya dengan cara mengguncangnya namun Hinata tetap tidak bangun, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memindahkan Hinata ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kembali ia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ia dilancarkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, karena yang Sasuke inginkan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan hati dan pikiran.

Diangkatnya Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_ (hal yang tidak pernah terbayang oleh Sasuke seumur ia hidup, akan menggendong kakaknya seperti pria menggendong pengantinnya) dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar kakaknya.

Hembusan napas hangan Hinata membelai lembut seluruh leher Sasuke, membuatnya berkali-kali bergidik dan meneguhkan iman.

Setelah melalui jalan yang sangat panjang (menurut Sasuke, padahal jarak antara kamar Sasuke dan kamar Hinata hanya sepuluh langkah), sampailah ia di kamar Hinata.

Tugasnya mudah, taruh Hinata di ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar Hinata dan tidur. Selesai. Habis perkara.

Tapi, itu menjadi tugas yang sulit ketika Sasuke menaruh Hinata di ranjangnya, gadis itu malah mengigau dan memeluk Sasuke erat, seolah Sasuke adalah guling. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin mati detik itu juga.

Wajahnya benar-benar berada di depan dada Hinata yang putih. Hidungnya nyaris bergesekan dengan salah satu dari daging kenyal itu. Itu baru satu. Satu lagi, kaki Hinata menyusup masuk diantara kedua kaki Sasuke dan tanpa kesadaran gadis, paha itu menggesek sesuatu yang sedari tadi ditahan Sasuke agar tidak mengeras.

SIAL KUADRAT!

Apalagi mendengar Hinata mendengkur halus seperti itu, benar-benar membangkitkan sesuatu terlarang dari dalam diri Sasuke.

 _Tahan! Tahan! Dia itu kakakmu Sasuke! Tahan!_ Rapalnya terus-menerus dalam hatinya.

Dengan segenap kekuatan iman Sasuke (yang hebatnya berhasil bertahan dan tidak pernah goyah satu kalipun), Sasuke berhasil melepaskan diri dari 'jerat maut' kakaknya.

Akhirnya, sebagian besar malam Sasuke dihabiskan di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke malas jika teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk main ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah. Ia lebih memilih pulang ke Apartement dan menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar. Tapi, karena mereka bilang sekalian akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok, maka Sasuke (dengan sangat berat hati) menyetujuinya.

Pertama, mereka menuju _Game Center_. Tak banyak yang bisa Sasuke deskripsikan dari _Game Center_ selain ramai dan berisik. Bau rokok menguar di seluruh ruangan, membuatnya berjengit jijik, dn suara tawa yang terlalu keras hingga membuatnya pusing. (Tapi sekali lagi, karena ini demi tugas kelompok yang akan mereka kerjakan nanti, maka Sasuke mau berada di tempat terkutuk seperti ini).

(Disaat seperti ini Sasuke berpikir apa reaksi Hinata jika a tahu Sasuke berada di _Game Center_ yang sangat ramai ini. Yang jelas Sasuke tahu bahwa kakaknya itu tidak suka juga dengan hl-hal semacam ini. Sebagai seorang Uchiha Sulung, kakaknya memiliki kesamaan dengan Sasuke, lebih suka mengurung diri di perpustakaan dan membaca buku sampai mabuk dibandingkan bermain-main dan menyia-nyiakan waktu di _Game Center_ ).

Adalah seorang teman Sasuke bernama Suigetsu, seorang pemuda kecil yang licik (menurut Sasuke muka Suigetsu sangat mirip dengan ular), satu SMP dan sekarang satu SMA (dan juga satu kelas dengan Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke malas dan bosan jika bertemu dengan mahluk ular jadi-jadian ini) juga dengan Sasuke. Ia melambai pada Sasuke untuk mengajaknya ikut permainan, tapi Sasuke menolak dengan wajah datarnya.

Ia lebih baik disuruh menunggu di depan _Game Center_ dibandingkan ikut-ikutan meghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi, itulah yang menjadi kesalahan besar dan Sasuke mengutukinya saat itu juga.

Memang tidak jelas, tapi jika itu menyangkut Uchiha Hinata, bahkan meskipun masih dalam bentuk siluet hitam-putih Sasuke sudah bisa tahu bahwa itu merupakan kakak perempuannya. 50 meter dari tempatnya duduk di kursi tunggu di depan _Game Center_ , sedang berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah tas kerjanya.

Terusan yang dipakai Hinata sangat Sasuke sukai. Kemeja berwarna _peach_ dan celana kain panjang. Rambutnya dikuncir satu dan wajahnya diberi _make-up_ natural. Ia tampak sedang tersenyum dan tertawa. Awalnya Sasuke mengira Hinata tertawa sendiri, tapi ketika Hinata terus berjalan, barulah Sasuke sadar, bahwa Hinata sedang berbicara dengan seseorang… lelaki.

Dunia berhenti berputaar detik itu juga. Seluruh jalanan Tokyo mendadak kosong di penglihatan Sasuke. Yang terlihat hanyalah Hinata dan lelaki yang sepertinya sedang melontarkan sebuah lelucon. Selucu apa lelucon itu sampai Hinata tertawa lebar? Ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan oleh Hinata pada lelaki itu?

Lelaki itu kurang lebih usianya sebaya dengan Hinata. Tanpa Sasuke bertanya pun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya dan lelaki itu berkencan. Terbukti dari gestur tubuh mereka, cara mereka memandang satu sama lain, perhatian-perhatian kecil yang lelaki itu berikan untuk Hinata.

Tidak pernah Sasuke melihat Hinata mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu selama ia bersama dengan kakaknya. Wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah muda, dan ia tersenyum malu-malu. Senyuman yang tidak pernah ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Ekspresi yang disimpan hanya untuk lelaki special. Dan, siapapun itu, lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu merupakan lelaki beruntung.

Telinga Sasuke berdenging.

Seharusnya ia sadar (dan memang ia sadar) bahwa ini merupakan proses yang wajar. Hinata merupakan wanita dewasa yang sudah berumur 27 tahun. Sudah saatnya ia memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya dan berhenti mengurusi Sasuke, adik merepotkan yang memiliki perasaan haram.

Jika keadaannya tidak seperti sekarang, ia akan sangat senang bahwa pada akhirnya kakaknya itu mendapatkan seorang kekasih (atau paling tidak berkencan). Ia akan senang bahwa kakaknya akan memiliki sebuah keluarga dan ia akan mendapat seorang keponakan. Ya, jika keadaannya tidak seperti sekarang Sasuke akan sangat bersemangat.

Tapi, itu tidak terjadi.

Tubuh Sasuke mati rasa. Sebuah timah panas seolah baru saja berhasil merobek-robek hatinya beserta jantungnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Konyol memang, cemburu pada kekasih kakaknya (padahal notabene Sasuke hanyalah adiknya). Ia merasa… dikhianati (padahal ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ialah yang tidak berharap yang terlalu muluk pada Hinata).

Kalau saja ia berhak, maka ia akan menyingkirkan lelaki _blonde_ itu dari sisi Hinta dan menggantikannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tahu, sekuat apapun ia berusaha, itu tidak akan terjadi. Sedalam apapun ia berharap, itu merupakan hal mustahil yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Alam semesta telah menentukan sekat pembatas antara dirinya dan Hinata.

Jurang pemisah yang terlalu jauh dan terlalu dalam dan tidak untuk dilewati.

Hubungan sedarah. Haram hukumnya.

Meski begitu, ia masih saja berandai dalam hati, berusaha mengingkari takdir.

Andai Sasuke tidak terlahir sebagai adik Uchiha Hinata, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Yang paling Sasuke sukai dari Uchiha Hinata, adalah bahwa kakaknya itu merupakan seorang yang sangat perhatian dan juga merupakan _Guardian angel_ baginya.

"Duh, apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Hujan-hujanan sampai demam seperti ini," kata Hinata cemas sambil melihat thermometer raksa di tangannya. 38 derajat Celcius. Dengan cekatan gadis itu mengambil kompres air dingin dan menaruhnya di pelipis Sasuke yang terasa panas. Sasuke sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar mendengus atau membela diri. Ia membiarkan Hinata sepenuhnya merawatnya, sama seperti ketika mereka kecil.

Sebenarnya bukan mau Sasuke juga untuk hujan-hujanan. Tapi ia hanya tidak tahan melihat Hinata berkencan dengan pria _blonde_ dan memutuskan pulang dari rumah Suigetsu sambil diguyur hujan. Awalnya ia ingin menjernihkan seluruh pikirannya dari perasaan jelek yang membakar seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya hujan pun tidak mampu melunturkan rasa cinta yang teramat besar Sasuke untuk Hinata.

Sasuke merasakan sensasi dingin seketika handuk kompres itu menyentuh pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Tapi, meski penglihatannya buram, ia masih bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir dari paras sempurna kakaknya.

Tetap saja, meski sudah bertahun-tahun melewati masa kecil mereka, tapi kakaknya tetap tidak berubah. Kasih sayang kakaknya pada Sasuke masih saja setulus dulu. Masih murni dan bertindak selayaknya kakak.

Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya semakin menyedihkan. Perasaan Hinata padanya tidak berubah, tapi kenapa perasaannya harus berubah? Tidak bisakah mereka menjalani kehidupan seperti kakak adik selayaknya? Tidak perlu ada yang berubah diantara mereka.

"Tidurlah Sasuke. _Onee-chan_ akan membuatkanmu bubur," tukas Hinata lembut, menggelitik pendengaran Sasuke. Membangunkan kembali perasaan haram di dalam hatinya. Dengan tangan halusnya, Hinata membelai kepala Sasuke lembut, sentuhan yang selalu Sasuke sukai dari kakaknya.

Hinata sudah hampir beranjak dari pinggir ranjang Sasuke, sebelum sentuhan pelan Sasuke yang menarik kaus yang Hinata pakai menghentikannya.

Kembali lagi bayangan tadi siang ke ingatan Sasuke. Semakin ia mengingatnya, semakin pusing jadinya.

Karena iu, bolehkan untuk sejenak saja, ia bersikap egois? Bolehkan untuk kali ini saja ia ingin memonopoli kakaknya? Ia tahu, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia harus melepaskan kakaknya dan a juga harus berusaha memusnahkan perasaan dosa ini dari hatinya. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Yang dibutuhkan Sasuke sekarang bukanlah kesembuhan atau apa, ia hanya membutuhkan Hinata di sisinya. Menemaninya dan menjaganya. Menggenggam tangannya dan membelai kepala Sasuke. Mencium kening Sasuke sebelum tidur.

Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Hinata.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Hinata lembut, menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin. Kulit Hinata yang hangat bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke yang dingin, mengalirkan elektron-elektron ke seluruh jaringan sel Sasuke yang sangat menginginkan sentuhan Hinata.

 _Ya, aku butuh kau berada di sisiku._

"Jangan… pergi…" pintanya lemah. Pusingnya semakin menjadi dan kepalanya terasa berat. Sebelum ia jatuh teridur, ia mendapati Hinata kembali duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tidak. _Onee-chan_ tidak akan pergi. _Onee-chan_ akan terus bersamamu Sasuke."

Kata-kata yang terdengar sangat menjanjikan di telinga Sasuke. Bagai _lullaby_ penghantar tidur, kesadaran Sasuke menghilang entah kemana, terbuyar oleh bisikan lembut kakaknya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Hinata itu merupakan hasil pernikahan pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Hyuuga Miyuki. Paras Uchiha Hinata benar-benar merupakan jiplakan sempurna dari Ibunya. Berambut biru tua, kelereng abu-abu transparan, dan kulit sepucat salju. Hal yang merupakan turunan dari ayahnya merupakan tekad terus berjuang dan kekeraskepalaan. Beranjaknya Hinata dewasa, ia semakin mirip dengan Miyuki.

Diumur Hinata yang kedelapan, Nyonya Uchiha sudah harus mengakhiri kehidupannya di dunia ini. Sakit kanker payudara yang dideritanya kian lama kian merenggut jatah kehidupannya, membuat Nyonya Uchiha harus rela mengakhiri kehidupannya untuk membunuh sel-sel kanker yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya. Dengan mencoba tegar, Hinata tidak meninggalkan sisi Ibunya bahkan ketika Tuhan kembali memanggil Ibunya untuk bersatu dengan Tuhan.

Satu tahun berlalu dengan duka menaungi keluarga Uchiha. Di usia yang masih muda, Uchiha Fugaku tahu bahwa anak perempuannya masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, karena itu, ia kembali menikah, dengan seorang perempuan bernama Sagara Mikoto.

Ia merupakan seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata sekelam malam. Tapi begitu Hinata melihatnya, ia tahu bahwa Sagara Mikoto bisa menjadi pengganti ibu baginya. Dalam sekejab, bocah perempuan yang haus oleh perhatian seorang ibu itu langsung menyukai Mikoto.

Uchiha Sasuke, merupakan hasil pernikahan dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Sagara Mikoto.

" _Nah, Hinata, mulai saat ini dia akan menjadi adik laki-lakimu," kata Mikoto lemah, masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, menggendong bayi laki-laki yang tengah tertidur lelap._

" _Siapa namanya,_ Okaa-san _?"_

" _Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata, karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang kakak, tugasmu adalah melindungi adikmu, paham?"_

 _Hinata kecil mengangguk. "Aku paham. Halo Sasuke, aku Hinata, kakakmu. Mulai sekarang_ Onee-chan _berjanji akan menjagamu."_

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa bahagia Hinata ketika ia mendapati seorang adik laki-laki.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun entah jam berapa, tapi yang jelas ia tahu pasti sudah larut malam ketika ia bangun. Kepalanya sudah tidak sepusing tadi lagi, dan matanya sudah tidak berkunang-kunang lagi.

Pertama kali bangun, ia mendapati penerangan kamarnya yang redup-redup. Pasti kakaknya yang mematikan lampu kamar Sasuke agar tidur Sasuke bisa lebih nyenyak. Ia melirik pinggir tempat tidurnya, berusaha memastikan apakah Hinata ada disana, tapi ia mencelos begitu melihat bahwa sisi tempat tidurnya kosong.

Hinata tidak ada disana.

Hinata pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Ia merasa sebuah godam memukul kembali hatinya yang sudah hancur, sebelum ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sebelahnya.

Berusaha melirik samping kirinya, dan disitulah ia merasa seluruh kehidupannya kembali.

Dengan raut wajah damai, Uchiha Hinata terlelap di samping Sasuke. Dan lagi, Sasuke baru sadar bahwa jari-jemari mereka masih terpaut satu sama lain. Entah Sasuke yang memulai duluan atau Hinata, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah, kakaknya tidak pernah melanggar janji. Kakaknya tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Kakaknya selalu ada untuknya.

Dengan mengumpulkan tekad, tangan kanannya yang bebas dari genggaman tangan Hinata bergerak untuk menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah kakaknya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menyusuri paras kakaknya yang tengah terlelap.

Berkali-kali Sasuke perhatikan, berkali-kali pula ia sadar bahwa tidak ada satupun dari kakaknya yang berubah. Uchiha Hinata masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

Ayan dan Ibu Sasuke merupakan orang yang sangat sibuk. Ketika mereka kecil dulu, jarang sekali bisa berkumpul bersama dan hanya ada kakaknya yang menemani Sasuke menghabiskan rasa sepinya. Kakaknya yang menemaninya bermain, belajar, menonton bahkan menemaninya tidur jika Sasuke takut sehabis menonton film horror.

Dengan begitu banyaknya kebaikan dan tulusnya kasih sayang sang kakak, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak mencintai kakaknya? Bukankah wajar jika Sasuke mencintainya? Satu-satunya yang tidak wajar hanyalah takdir dimana ia terlahir satu darah dengan Hinata.

Puas membelai wajah sang kakak, Sasuke hanya bergeming ssambil menatap kakaknya yang pulas. Seolah sadar diperhatikan, Hinata perlahan-lahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya masih terasa berat, tapi ia segera membukanya lebar-lebar begitu melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun…?" tanyanya serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Hinata bangkit perlahan dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia mengambil kompres yang sudah kering di pelipis Sasuke dan tanpa aba-aba, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sontak Sasuke membeku. Wajah kakaknya sangat dekat, bahkan Sasuke bisa mendengar desah napas Hinata yang stabil. Semakin lama semakin mendekat, dan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke bisa mengagumi indahnya kelereng abu-abu milik Hinata.

Dulu ia bingung, bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa memiliki kelereng au-abu transparan sementara seluruh keluarga uchiha yang lain memiliki iris kelam. Tapi semakin dewasa, semakin ia sadar, bahwa ternyata Hinata lebih cocok memiliki bola mata berwarna abu-abu. Hinata tampak makin cantik jika diperhatikan dari jarak sedekat ini. Sasuke bahkan merasa bahwa bulu mata lentik Hinata saat ia mengerjap menggelitik kelopak mata Sasuke.

Lalu, Hinata menutup matanya, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak bisa berkutik hingga…

TUK!

Kening mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Hm…" Hinata bergumam. Tak lama kemudian Hinata menarik dirinya dari Sasuke. Wajahnya suminggrah. "Demamnya sudah turun. _Yokkata_ ," katanya lega.

Sasuke mengerjap.

Hatinya kembali mencelos.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan?

Sebuah ciuman?

"Seharusnya besok panasnya sudah turun– _are_? Kenapa wajahmu memerah Sasuke?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Hari itu merupakan hari special untuk Hinata.

Hari itu, Uzumaki Naruto (orang yang belakangan ini berkencan beberapa kali dengan Hinata) menyetujui ajakan Hinata makan malam di apartment Hinata.

Jadi, hari Minggu itu, seharian digunakan Hinata untuk memasak seluruh makanan mewah yang akan menjadi menu utama _dinner_ mereka. _Soupe_ _à l'Oignon Gratinée_ alias Sup Bawang sebagai makanan pembuka, _Quiche et au Saumon Crevettes_ alias Quiche Salmon dan udang sebagai menu utama dan _Mousse au Chocolat_ alias es krim coklat sebagai hidangan penutup.

Dari pagi hingga menjelang petang, Hinata benar-benar bekerja sendirian (Sasuke membantu, tapi tidak dengan setulus hatinya, jadi karena kesal Hinata menganggap ia bekerja sendirian). Barulah satu jam sebelum Uzumaki Naruto tiba, Hinata mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Pilihan bajunya jatuh pada gaun sederhana berwarna biru tua bahan katun selutut dan bermotif ukiran batik di sepanjang renda akhir baju. Bagian lengannya pendek dan bergembung. Rambutnya disanggul dan sebagai pelengkap, ia memakai _heels_ setinggi 5 centi yang berwarna biru juga dengan manik-manik di sepanjang talinya.

Sesaat sebelum Naruto datang, Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, mendapati Sasuke sedang hanyut dalam kegiatan belajarnya (padahal itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke untuk tidak menjawab ketukan pintu kakaknya).

"Kau mau ikut makan malam?" tanya Hinata.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali makan malam bersama kakanya dengan hidangan mewah. Tapi ia tidak mau sakit hati yang lebih dari ini. Mendapati kakaknya akan makan malam berama kekasihnya saja sudah cukup membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke lemas, jadi ia menolak.

"Kurasa tidak usah," jawabnya pendek dan datar seperti biasa.

"Kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kok jika kau ikut acara makan malam kami," bujuk Hinata. "Aku juga ingin mengenalkan Naruto- _kun_ padamu," lanjutnya.

Seharusnya Hinata tidak mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir, yang membuat luka di hati Sasuke serasa disiram oleh cuka.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin belajar saja," dusta Sasuke. _Makan malam bersama kalian hanya akan menambah goresan luka._

"Begitu?" tanya Hinata sedih. Sasuke memperhatikan dandanan Hinata. Khas dengan kepribadian Hinata, simple dan tidak mencolok, tapi sangat anggun. Kakaknya berkali-kali lipat menjadi cantik. Sayang, seluruh dandanan itu bukan untuk Sasuke.

"Ya. _Onee-chan_ makan malam lah dengan damai bersamanya," kata Sasuke. "Tapi sisakan aku sup bawangnya," tambahnya, membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul mendapati kalimat Sasuke.

Ia berjalan menuju Sasuke dan mengecup pelipis adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, (Sasuke mampu mencium wangi susu manis yang menguar dari tubuh kakaknya) "Sudah ada jatah untukmu," katanya pelan, sebelum keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pelan pintu kamarnya.

Sepeninggalnya Hinata, Sasuke terpengkur di meja belajarnya. Kenapa kakaknya selalu bisa membangkitkan perasaan Sasuke disaat ia sudah bertekad untuk menyerah?

 _Kalau kau terus memperlakukanku seperti itu, akan semakin sulit melupakanmu_.

.

.

.

Menutup seluruh indranya kuat-kuat, Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk konsentrasi pada soal kimia dihadapannya. Meski berusaha menyangkal, tapi suara denting peralatan makan dan gelak tawa di ruang makan apartment mereka sangat jelas memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke. Beresonansi disana seolah ingin mengejek Sasuke, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai kakaknya.

Dosa.

Sasuke tahu bahwa perasaannya tak lebih dari gumpalan dosa. Tapi apalah daya yang ia punya jika cinta sudah bersemayam pada orang yang salah? Akar dari perasaan itu sudah kuat tertancap di dalam hati Sasuke, membuatnya selalu menyerah untuk menyerah pada cinta terlarangnya. Tuhan seolah mempermainkannya.

Disaat Sasuke sudah bertekad untuk mencabut akar dari perasaannya itu, tapi semua tindakan yang Hinata berikan seolah menyemangatinya untuk terus bertahan. Tapi ketika ia bertekad untuk bertahan, semesta seolah tidak mampu jika tidak mengolok-ngoloknya dan membuat perasaannya tercabik-cabik.

Jika sudah di dalam keadaan terombang-ambing seperti ini, Sasuke tidak tahu apakah harus bertahan atau menyerah. Akar dari perasaan itu sudah terlalu dalam, dan jika dicabut secara paksa, bukan hanya perasaannya yang tercabut, tapi juga hati dan jiwanya. Ini semua sama dengan sebuah pohon beringin besar yang berada di trotoar jalan. Jika beringin itu dicabut secara paksa, bukan hanya merusak beringin tua itu, tapi juga merusak jalan sehingga tidak bisa digunakan. Tapi jika tidak dicabut juga sama saja, mengganggu pengguna jalan dan sama-sama merusak jalan.

Tidak ada yang paling baik.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah sampai lelah hanya untuk menyalahkan takdir. Sampai lelah ia bertanya hal yang sia-sia, seperti 'kenapa aku harus terlahir di keluarga Uchiha juga?' atau 'kenapa Hinata harus menjadi kakakku?' atau 'seandainya aku dan Hinata bukan kakak beradik'. Ya, jika mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, maka semua akan terasa mudah.

Tapi, jika mereka tidak pernah terlahir sebagai kakak beradik, akankah perasaan Sasuke kepada Hinata tetap sama? Akankah Sasuke mencintai Hinata sebegini besarnya? Akankah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dan memiliki perasaan yang sama? Akankah takdir bertindak begitu kejam pada mereka berdua?

Tidak, bukan pada mereka berdua, tapi pada Sasuke. Yang berkubang dalam dosa adalah Sasuke. Hinata tidak memiliki andil appun dalam kubangan dosa Sasuke. Ia menyayangi Sasuke sebagaimana mestinya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Kasih sayang yang Hinata memiliki hanya sebatas cinta kakak terhadap adik kecilnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari perasaan Hinata.

Mengingkari takdir pun tidak akan berbuah apapun untuk Sasuke.

Tidak akan ada yang berubah antara mereka berdua.

 _Bodohnya aku yang sempat berharap._

.

.

.

Ujian Akhir Sekolah dan Tes Universitas menyita banyak waktu Sasuke. Salah satu dampak positifnya, ia bisa melupakan sejenak perasaannya yang kian lama kian menyakitkan terhadap Hinata dan memilih memfokuskan diri untuk mengerjakan Ujian-Ujian yang kian lama kian menggila.

Meski begitu, tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengabaikan perasaannya. Sejak acara makan malam di apartment itu, Hinata menjadi lebih sering pulang larut atau berlama-lama di ruang tamu, menggunakan telepon rumah untuk menelepon dan sekedar bercengkrama dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan jika itu terjadi, maka sikap Sasuke kepada Hinata akan semakin dingin dan kasar. Mungkin Sasuke tidak sadar, tapi Hinata sangat menyadari perbedaan sikap Sasuke. Karena itu, malam itu ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau ada masalah Sasuke?" tanya Hinata, duduk di pinggir ranjang Sasuke sementara empunya berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan buku Ekonomi di depannya.

Sasuke tidak menatap Hinata, takut bahwa Hinata bisa membaca pikiran hanya dengan menatap mata. "Tidak." _Ada. Masalahnya adalah kau,_ Onee-chan. "Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, belakangan ini kau sepertinya semakin dingin saja," jawab Hinata jujur.

Itu memang benar. Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin terasa jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia tidak bisa mengusili Sasuke seperti dulu lagi. Sasuke terkesan lebih banyak mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan menghindari Hinata. Ia seolah sedang tertekan jika Hinata berbicara padanya. Jawaban yang keluar hanyalah jawaban singkat dan dingin. Hinata merasa kehilangan adik kecilnya. Ia merasa Sasuke membangun tembok yang tebal dan tak terjangkau. Padahal, jika Sasuke punya masalah, ia bisa menceritakan masalah pada kakaknya 'kan? Tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi adiknya.

"Begitu?" Sebuah jawaban dingin meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Semakin lama Hinata semakin tidak mengenal Sasuke lagi. Ia seperti tinggal bersama orang asing di apartment-nya.

Padahal bukan maksud Sasuke untuk bersikap dingin. Ia menjadi sedih melihat kakaknya yang menunjukkan ekspresi terluka jika ia menjawab dengan nada dingin. Tapi menurutnya ini yang terbaik. Jika ia menjawab dengan biasa-biasa saja, maka perasaan itu akan tumbuh dan mengakar semakin kuat dan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hei Sasuke, kalau kau mempunyai masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya pada _Onee-chan_ ," kata Hinata lembut, berusaha mengetuk pintu hati Sasuke yang mulai tertutup. Ia menatap Sasuke lembut.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tolong, jangan memandangku seperti itu._

 _Jika kau terus memandangku seperti itu, aku jadi tidak bisa melenyapkan perasaanku._

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Onee-chan_ , kau mengganggu jam belajarku." Pengusiran yang sangat halus dan menyayat hati.

Hinata tertegun mendapati Sasuke mengusirnya secara tersirat itu. Rasa sesak di dalam dadanya kian membesar, namun ia menahan hasrat untuk menangis.

"Begitu? Maaf jika _Onee-chan_ mengganggumu," katanya sebelum keluar dari kamar Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya menepuk singkat kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

Tepukan itu seringan kapas dan sesingkat kerjapan mata. Tapi sangat membekas di hati Sasuke. Hilang sudah niat untuk belajar. Hilang sudah niat untuk menutup pintu hatinya. Yang ada, Sasuke merasa, perasaannya semakin kuat dan menancap kokoh di relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

 _Takdir kita tidak akan pernah bersinggungan dan akan selamanya berbeda. Karena itu, kenapa kau selalu bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan seluruh tembok yang kubangun untuk melupakanmu?_

.

.

.

" _Omedetou_ ," seru Uchiha Mikoto bangga ketika mendapati hasil tes universitas Sasuke. Mikoto memeluk Sasuke penuh kasih sayang sambil mengecup kening anak laki-lakinya.

" _Arigatou Okaa-san_ ," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke dan mengacak rambutnya. "Dasar kau ini. Otakmu boleh juga ternyata," candanya. Sasuke tidak menarik diri atau berjengit. Ia menikmati sentuhan kakaknya. Biarlah, hari ini memang hari special baginya.

"Tapi kenapa harus Universitas Osaka? Kita jadi tinggal berjauh-jauhan," keluh Hinata.

"Tidak masalah 'kan? Lagipula Fakultas Akutansi-nya sangat bagus disana," jawab Sasuke. _Ini kulakukan untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu._

"Di Todai juga bagus kok," protes Hinata.

Mikoto tertawa, "Sudahlah Hinata. Sasuke sudah besar, biarkan ia memilih sendiri kemana ia akan melangkah. Benar begitu 'kan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, menatap anak lelakinya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya." _Memilih untuk melangkah mematikan perasaanku ini_.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, tapi ia juga bangga dengan adiknya.

"Oh ya, aku juga punya berita bahagia untuk kalian," serunya.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk Sasuke menjadi kenyataan.

Berselang dua hari dari pengumuman kelulusan Sasuke di Universitas Osaka, Hinata membawa Uzumaki Naruto ke kediaman Uchiha di Kyoto. Mengenalkannya pada keluarga. Sasuke tahu artinya, mereka ingin ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi. Ini sudah merupakan _checkmate_ bagi Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sasuke berdoa, supaya orangtuanya tidak menyukai pemuda ceria itu, tapi semesta berpihak pada kisah NaruHina. Orangtuanya tampak sangat bahagia dan menerima kehadiran Naruto di keluarga Uchiha. Apalagi Fugaku sendiri yang menawarkan Naruto untuk mengunjungi mereka lagi.

Benar-benar yang namanya jalan buntu dan vonis mati bagi Sasuke.

Sudah.

Tidak ada lagi yang merestui perasaan terlarangnya. Sekarang keputusannya sudah kian bulat untuk meninggalkan sisi kakaknya. Biarlah hanya semesta dan dia sendiri yang tahu tentang cinta terpendamnya yang sudah busuk untuk Uchiha Hinata.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat," komentar Hinata di kaamr Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha. Sekonyong-konyongnya ia tiduran di kasur empuk milik Sasuke, tempat mereka selalu berbagi kehangatan ketika semuanya masih kecil dan tidak ada perasaan asing di hati Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke hanya tahu bahwa kakaknya akan selalu ada di sisinya.

Tapi sekarang, kakaknya akan beranjak pergi darinya dan meninggalkannya. Kakaknya akan mengganti marganya suatu saat nanti.

"Tidak," dustanya. Belakangan ini ia bertransformasi menjadi seorang pendusta.

Hinata melirik tidak tanpa minat kearah Sasuke yang masih duduk di meja belajarnya ketika ia SMP. Tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun.

"Hei Sasuke," panggil Hinata. Sasuke menoleh kearah kakaknya singkat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Perasaan Hinata tersakiti. "Apa… kau membenciku?" sebuah pertanyaan terlarang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menatap kakaknya. Ekspresi terluka tidak Hinata tutupi lagi, tapi ia keluarkan secara terang-terangan. Kini ia menatap Sasuke tajam melalui iris abu-abu transparan itu. Mata yang selalu Sasuke sukai.

"Kenapa… _Onee-chan_ berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya. Kapan terlintas dibenaknya bahwa ia membenci kakaknya? Tidak pernah! Tidak sekalipun!

"Karena, aku merasa kau membenciku," aku Hinata.

 _Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Tapi aku membenci perasaanku padamu dan diriku sendiri._

"Tidak. Aku tidak membenci _Onee-chan_ ," katanya. _Mana mungkin aku bisa membencimu yang selalu ada untukku?_

"Tapi belakangan ini kau terlihat terus-menerus menghindariku."

 _Aku menghindari perasaanku yang semakin lama semakin kuat padamu._

"Tapi, jika Sasuke tidak membenciku syukurlah. Karena aku tidak akan bisa menjalani kehidupan yang sama lagi jika adik yang paling kusayang ini membenciku."

 _Hentikan! Jangan ucapkan hal itu lagi. Jangan menabur harapan lagi._

"Baiklah. _Oyasuminasai_ Sasuke. Jangan mimpikan kakakmu ini ya."

Hinata beranjak bangun dari kasur dan mengecup lembut kening Sasuke, sebelum ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

 _Terkutuklah ikatan persaudaraan diantara kita_.

.

.

.

" _Kau tidak cocok memakai warna hitam Sasuke. Kesanmu akan semakin suram jika menggunakan jas hitam. Yang cocok untukmu adalah jas putih. Itu akan sangat cocok dipakai olehmu."_

Uchiha Hinata pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke ketika perpisahan SMA. Karena Hinata tahu bahwa adiknya itu sebenarnya tidak peduli pada penampilan, maka ia yang menyeret Sasuke ke Shibuya untuk berbelanja jas putih.

Dan, jas putih pemberian Hinata juga dipakai oleh Sasuke ketika hari pernikahan Hinata tiba.

Sasuke duduk di kursi paling depan, persis setelah altar pernikahan tempat seorang pendeta yang akan membacakan janji suci antara kedua mempelai. Mikoto datang belakangan, karena tadi beliau ikut serta mendandani Hinata. Mikoto menawari Sasuke, tapi ia menolak. Sudah cukup dengan semua rasa perih yang ia terima. Tak mau lagi ia melihat binar-binar kebahagiaan kakaknya yang hari ini akan melepas marga Uchiha-nya.

Akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Jika ia menuruti kata hati, maka ia tidak mau datang ke acara pernikahan Uchiha Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi jika ia tidak datang, artinya ia mengakui bahwa ia kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kalah pada dunia. Karena itu, dengan baju pilihan kakakya, dengan duduk paling depan, menyaksikan paling jelas, ia datang menghadiri upacara pernikahan kakaknya.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah berdiri di altar, menunggu mempelai wanita yang akan memasuki gereja dibimbing oleh ayahnya.

Tak berselang lama, seluruh tamu undangan pemberkatan bangkit dan dari luar gereja Uchiha Hinata melangkah masuk didampingi Uchiha Fugaku.

Jujur saja, Hinata dalam gaun pengantin merupakan wanita tercantik yang pernah Sasuke lihat setelah ibunya. Dengan gaun model _ballgown_ tanpa lengan dan rambut yang disanggul dan ditutupi kerudung tipis. Gaun pengantin itu berbahan kain katun dan berwarna putih polos.

Sasuke rela berganti posisi dengan Naruto saat ini juga.

Lagipula bukankah jas yang ia kenakan lebih cocok dibandingkan Naruto? Ia memakai jas putih, sementara Naruto jas hitam. Tidak _matching_. Tapi itu hanya pengandaian semata.

Hinata tampak sangat bahagia seiring ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju altar. Ketika di depan altar Fugaku menyerahkan lengan anak gadisnya kepada Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata melirik Sasuke.

Ekspresinya sangat bahagia, sampai membuat Sasuke ingin bunuh diri detik itu juga.

"Bersediakah, Uchiha Hinata, menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pasangan sehidup semati dan terus bersama dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, miskin ataupun kaya sampai maut memisahkan?"

 _Tidak, tolong jawab tidak…_

"Aku bersedia," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Dan, bersediakah, Uzumaki Naruto, menerima Uchiha Hinata sebagai pasangan sehidup semati dan terus bersama dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, miskin ataupun kaya sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan masing-masing."

Dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Hinata dan pelan menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hinata.

Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar paham.

Cintanya sudah membusuk tertelan bumi. Begitu pula dirinya.

 _Kakak yang sangat kucintai menikah dengan orang yang paling dicintainya._

 _Tapi kurasa aku jauh lebih mencintainya dibandingkan orang itu_.

.

.

.

" _I wanted so badly to lie down next to her on the couch, to wrap my arms around her and sleep. Not fuck, like in those movies. Not even have sex. Just sleep together in the most innocent sense of the phrase. But I lacked the courage and she had a boyfriend and I was gawky and she was gorgeous and I was hopelessly boring and she was endlessly fascinating. So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was hurricane."_

 _[_ **John Green** on **Looking for Alaska** _]_

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: Yup, saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah SasuHina. Maaf jika Hinata sangat OOC disini (saya merasa sifat Hinata disini lebih mirip sifat Naruto ya? Atau cuma perasaan saya/?) Yah, intinya Hinata sangat OOC. tapi memang saya suka (?) membuat karakter Hinata yang OOC *lho kok?

Judulnya minjem dari lagu punya kembaran saya, Taylor Swift, meski jalan ceritanya tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu itu. Saya hanya suka judul lagunya doang *lho kok? Semoga kalian menyukai cerita aneh bin alay ini...

Pokoknya, kritik, saran dan komentar semua diterima oleh author ini...


End file.
